


Sweet'eart

by Heavenly_Bodies



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You look gorgeous; I should keep you in this outfit all the time, but then I’d have to lock you away so some young thing doesn’t come whisk you away from me,” Bones murmured as he nuzzled and kissed Jim’s neck. “Keep you,” he nipped Jim’s neck where it met shoulder, “all mine.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet'eart

**Author's Note:**

> **AN1:** first time writing in this fandom, first time writing actual honest to gods slashy porn in over a year
> 
> **AN2:** comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1033876.html) at the [Jim_and_Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) LJ comm.

\---------

It was late when they got back to the hotel after yet another soiree in the aftermath of _Narada_. Bones understood the need for the seemingly unending events- it was partly to show off Starfleet’s new golden boy and his crew and partly to dull the ache of so much loss- but he’d never feel completely comfortable with them. Though tonight came close; this was the last of their scheduled appearances for a full month and he had very specific intentions for that time and that knowledge allowed him to almost enjoy the evening.

Now the evening’s smiles and handshakes and pats on the back and congratulations were over. Both he and Jim had managed to get away relatively unnoticed. Bones sighed as the door closed and he leaned against it eyes closed taking deep slow breaths.

“Took you long enough,” came a voice a few feet away.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t have Admiral Kinsey yammering on about God knows what. We might be the apple of Starfleet’s eye for the moment, but that doesn’t mean I wanta go alienating the brass just yet.”

Jim reached out a hand to his lover. “Com‘ere. I missed you.”

Bones chuckled. He was still getting used to this thing between them. It was amazing what a little death and destruction would do to all your carefully built walls of distance and protection. He turned his eyes to the vision lazily reclined on their bed. He was beautiful, his always piercing eyes given an extra layer of depth by the dark fabric of his dress shirt. For a moment Bones was afraid he was drooling. He took the hand offered to him and let himself be pulled to the bed.

“You look gorgeous; I should keep you in this outfit all the time, but then I’d have to lock you away so some young thing doesn’t come whisk you away from me,” Bones murmured as he nuzzled and kissed Jim’s neck. “Keep you,” he nipped Jim’s neck where it met shoulder, “all mine.”

“You wouldn’t have to lock me up, babe, I’m already yours, not going anywhere with anyone,” Jim whispered, carding his hand through Bones’ dark hair, gently tugging, pulling him up for a slow kiss. “You know,” he began when they broke the kiss, “you look pretty amazing yourself.” He pressed their foreheads together and looked right into deep eyes, more green that amber tonight and well on their way to fully dilated. Smiling a wicked smile that fell somewhere between shy and lascivious, Jim pulled Bones down until he was lying fully on top of him. He wriggled a little lining their bodies up perfectly.

Matching his smile, with a shade more licentiousness, Bones obligingly dipped his head for more champagne tinted kisses, his arms lacing under Jim’s allowing his hands to stroke and thread through Jim’s soft hair.

They rocked together frotting like teenagers without the urgency.

“Clothes, off,” Jim panted into Bones’ neck even as he thrust up against him. “You, inside me,” he added on a whispered plea.

Bones gave a nip to his neck just under his ear as he pushed himself up to straddle Jim’s thighs. “Anything you want, sweet’eart,” he answered softly, almost reverently. He began to strip his dress jacket absently tossing it aside as Jim impatiently untucked Bones shirt and tugged it straight over his head. 

Jim sighed contently running his hands over Bones’ bare chest. 

Bones hummed appreciatively at the loving touch and went to work on Jim’s buttons. Once he had the offending material unbuttoned, Bones leaned down to kiss the skin he’d exposed, receiving a sharp gasp, almost a whine when he bit his nipple.

“Bones.”

“Yes, darlin’?” he breathed between soft kisses across Jim’s chest as he moved to tease his other nipple.

Jim groaned, a guttural, needy sound.

Taking pity, Bones kissed and licked his way down to Jim’s waist; undoing the button and zip of his slacks easily. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of pants and briefs, pulling them both down and off with practiced ease before turning his attention to his own.

Naked, Bones slid his way back up Jim’s body, letting the hairs on his legs tickle his chest as he moved, passing over Jim’s teasing erection with no more than a quick kiss to the tip, until he reach his goal- the plush, pink, well-kissed lips of his lover.

Once again they lay together, perfectly aligned, and gloriously naked, nothing but flesh on flesh and their shallow stuttering breaths. Bones knew what Jim wanted, he wanted it, too, him, but this felt so good and he was so close, and it had been such a long night, a long month, and simple release in each other’s arms seemed such a wonderful idea. They were off for a month, a whole month for him to make it up to Jim.

Bones snaked his arms up and under Jim’s back to grip his shoulders as he thrust down- sweat and pre-come keeping the friction just on the edge of harsh.

Mirroring Bones’ actions, Jim gripped Bones’ shoulders painfully tight; matching him thrust for thrust. “God, Bones…” his voice shaking. 

“Mmm,” he nuzzled and hummed his reply against Jim’s throat, laving a spot he’d deemed perfect for marking. Latching on, he timed his sucking and biting to follow the roll of his hips. For a while that’s all there was, two bodies rocking and undulating as one, fingers clawing and digging into shoulders, quiet murmurs and whimpers filling the air.

Jim broke first, his thrusts coming faster and more erratic. “Oh. Oh, oh… oh, God. God.” He made a strangled cry, sinking his teeth into Bones’ skin as he came in hot spurts between them.

Bones lips and teeth abruptly released their hold on Jim’s neck and a groan passed over his tongue. The sudden sensation of hot come against his skin pushing him closer and closer, but it was the small shallow jerks and twitches of Jim’s cock against his that sent him careening over the edge.

Slowly, they came back to themselves, Jim’s head had fallen back and his grip loosened enough for Bones to roll to the side. Jim found his hand and laced their fingers together. It might not have been what he had in mind, but it was them and it was wonderful. He reach over the side of the bed grabbing the first cloth he touched- his black silk shirt- and used the cool material to clean them both up then pulled Bones towards him. They lay there face to face, arms and legs wrapped and tangled together.

Jim’s voice broke the warm silence. “I like it when you call me sweetheart,” he said the words softly.

Bones’ brow furrowed.

“I’ve only ever heard you call Joanna sweetheart,” he said, as if that explained it all. 

Maybe it did because Bones moved until they were nose to nose, foreheads touching. “That’s ‘cause I love you.” He chuckled softly. “That and you act the same age.”

Jim snickered, but didn’t argue.

Bones rubbed a thumb across Jim’s cheek and his eyes fluttered closed and he stifled a yawn. Kissing first one eyelid then the other, Bones’ soft voice rumbled, “We should sleep.”

“Mmm,” Jim agreed turning in Bones’ arms so he was spooned up against him. “Love you, Bones.”

“Love you, too, sweat’eart.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN3:** I am from the South and while my accent is closer to a North Georgian than Southern Georgian accent as far as I know we all (mis)pronounce sweetheart the same way- it’s a Southern thing.


End file.
